


Unexpected Friendship

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, No killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: Ultimate Swordswoman and Maid meet each other during their unexpected circumstances and their interactions begin.





	Unexpected Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfic for someone on discord in my participate of secret Santa and they like only three characters, I chose two characters, Peko and Tojo. I really like them so much. I hope they like it! 
> 
> Warning: Grammar Errors and Roughly structure sentences!

A glasses-girl sat knee down on a small pillow in front of her bamboo sword, had to get calm down her sense of meditation and listen to the sprites’ voice. The bamboo room may have fake cherry blossom, but it was really so nice to see the sight. Her mind always to be a duty to protect an important person she had. Only one word she had to think, _Young Master. Young Master. Young Master. Young Master. Young M-_

A girl startled once she could sense that someone might come to her bamboo room. Who’s it will be? It couldn’t tell it good either bad, Is it, thief? Or maybe……someone might go attack me in order lure out her master! She reached her bamboo for getting prepared, lucky it had inside the real sword, but she had to be careful of avoiding hurt as her young master didn’t like it. Her sense told her someone was coming to inside her room and she held it as ready for attack and defense. Hearing the door slide sound the crack they once open the wide, steps on the wooden floor she heard they come to get close her. She sensed someone finally took their last step, she quickly grabbed her bamboo sword, turn over her shoulder and around, and swing to attack them. However, they quickly caught and held it as they seem to know of coming to attack too. They glared each other in their silent as they were not sure what they could continue to do. Her red eyes stared at their hand who held her bamboo that appears to be black gloves with silver ring attach and finally spoken, “Who are you?”.

“I just happened to see the door slide open a little and I went here to see what’s this room about in my curious. I guess I’m just student like you”, a tall girl stared so curiously at glasses girl’s bamboo sword.

It seems their both eyes and senses were so sharp they would suspect each other, but tall girl finally let go a bamboo and glasses girl put it down. It got awkward atmosphere between them, they didn’t know if they should back to do on their own or can start to talk.  However, glasses girl assumes a tall girl might be already faculty for Hope’s Peak Academy from her observe on tall girl’s clothes appeared to be a strange maid outfit with a spider motif. A mature girl noticed a serious girl’s observation, “You must notice my clothes, oh my, it’s rude we’ve haven’t introduced each other. My name is Kirumi Tojo and I’m the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my service. I would like to know your name too”.

“Well, I’m Pekoyama Peko, my talent is swordswoman. It is nice to meet you, too”, Peko bowed down to Tojo.

 “Swordswoman? It’s must have been impression talent you had”, Tojo thought it was a really cool.

“Not really, I was being trained to be a tool my master could use since I was a young”, Peko stared at her bamboo sword as held it and kept to think of how useful she can be.

“Tool?” Tojo was surprised at Peko spoken her own word and didn’t except to human could become a tool.

“My past was not big deal, I found a purpose in my life thanks to them who took care of me. How’s about you? Do you have your own master too, I can tell your maid outfit?”, Peko voiced so coldly.

“Not really, I will serve anyone if taking request. Heard you said you were training, how’s funny of me, I once got an offer for becoming a bodyguard, but I rejected it. My only desire is to fulfill the desires of others, Tojo was very calm down no matter in an awkward situation.

However, she asked so unexpectedly, “I would like to ask you to teach me how to use a sword, I must protect everyone are so important to me for my responsibility”.

“Everyone? Do you mean anyone who requests you for it?”, Peko surprised and confused who Tojo talked about.

“It’s not important since you’ve been keeping your secret, I have to too”, Tojo thought it would better for her not know a big secret.

“Fair enough. I’ll use what they taught in their style, I’ll start with it…” Peko held her bamboo sword point at Tojo.

Of course, the thing went to be too difficult for Tojo learned in Peko’s strictly teaching, but she won’t let down herself. Peko gave the lessons to Tojo about the exercise of balance with the body like the books on her head, pulled the heavy boxes, and more. Other, they trained meditation themselves that would help them could listen to their mind and sprites and fight style together. Peko also explained much about many kinds of swords Tojo never thought of it. Their classmates began to notice them in their odd behavior by leaving so quickly when their classes end and often gently rejected their invitation. Tojo was very exhausted at the first, but later got used to the training. In the bamboo room, Peko and Tojo still learned to fight each other with their own different bamboo sword and a glasses-girl yelled her words of moves, “Offensive”, “Defense”, “Duck”, and many different ones. Tojo listened to her well as she followed but slowly did it on her own. Peko smile once she saw Tojo finally found her own sprites as improve on her sword skill. They were so breathed so hard once they’re done with their training, two girls decided to drink their tea together for their relaxing. A swordswoman and maid sat knee down on their small pillows and drank their tea so calmly with Japanese teacup in clay style were so perfect match with the bamboo room like tea ceremony.

“I'm so impressed you learn so quickly and improve without no problem although my harsh teaching on you. I should’ve been so expected you can do anything since you’re the Ultimate Maid”, Peko spoke of her impression about Tojo.

“Not really, you really did a good with teaching me, I can tell you’re so strict from your harsh training in your life”, Tojo smile and took a sip her tea.

“Well-“, Peko was going to continue their conversation, but someone opened the slider to interrupted them,  “Peko! I need to talk with you-“

It turned out a short male had babyface stopped himself had thought and observed between Peko and Tojo and around the bamboo room, he realized, “Oh, that’s explained you hurried leave when our class was done”.

“Young Master! I’m sorry-“, Peko quickly got up and walked toward him, but Fuyuhiko raised his hand to silence, “Don’t. Peko. You finally made a new friend”.

“I don’t, she just simply asked me to teach her how to fight with the sword”, Peko tried to deny and explain.

“It doesn’t matter to me, I’m so glad you found a new friend. I know I’ve told you I want to no one know between us, but I see you always alone at the desk, follow me for protecting, and meeting me for secret information. How many times did I tell you? Please don’t call me, young master and don’t be a tool for me. Just be yourself”, Fuyuhiko patted on Peko’s hair and very happy so much.

“But-“, Peko won’t believe it, but Fuyuhiko’s finger on her lip, “No but. When you’re done here, meet me in somewhere no know, okay?”

He left behind them and closed the slide in bamboo room, they had a silent moment and didn’t know what to do with that situation, but Tojo got up, walked toward Peko, and touched on her shoulder, “It’s none of my business, but is that’s short boy is your master you talked about?”.

“Yes, he is, but he must be understanding I have to purpose about protecting him and I had to stay his side as he is so important for being an heir of Kuzuryu Clan”, Peko couldn’t do what she wanted for herself.

“I see your point, but you have to understand his feeling, I believe he wants to you have a freedom as a human not too. Do you like him?” Tojo confirmed she saw Fuyuhiko’s facial expression and what he wants for Peko.

“Freedom? Human? However, I don’t know how to share my emotion”, Peko finally realized she aware Fuyuhiko’s good with his leadership but must respect his feeling and wish too.

“You can start by becoming my friend, the truth is I'm so enjoy to hang out and learn swords a lot from you. To be fair, your secret got out now, it’s my turn. The truth is I’m prime minister of Japan”, a maid offered and confessed her secret.

“Prime Minister? I thought you rejected-“ a glasses girl shocked.

“Tojo! I wonder do you have free time today? I would like to invite you to girls’ sleepover at my house!” an optimistic girl called on Tojo once she quickly opened the sliding door.

“Well, I’ll accept your invitation, Kaede, I would like to prepare cook and make the beds-“ Tojo light bow down at her. 

“No, don’t. Please let my mother do it for us. I want to you have fun with us and take your break from work so hard all times! Please come meet us at the entrance of Hope Peak Academy!” Kaede lightly clapped so excitement much and left so quickly again!” 

Peko and Tojo silently got an impression how fast of her although she was too bright, but Peko realized she was not only one, “It’s been seemed she want to you have freedom like young master want to me. We need to take our balance between work and fun and don’t follow the whole time”.

“I admit both Fuyuhiko and Kaede have a good point. Let’s work together”, Tojo offered her hand.

“Becoming friend with you too. I would like to hang out and learn together with you too”, Peko took her hand and shook it. Ultimate sword and maid smile at each other and unexpected have some common sense of serious work and become a friend in their circumstances at Hope Peak Academy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope they like it!


End file.
